Id
by A-Quest-of-Scales
Summary: RaexRob. The id our subconscious desires. When a nosy shape shifter invades Ravens room he finds a spell and releases the id of the two birds...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This piece was generated whilst I was staring at my psychology class work. Specifically the piece about the interaction between the id, basically our desires, the super-ego, our morals and the ego which tries to balance the two. This got me wondering on what the id of our two favourite birds would be like. Sometimes even I wonder what's going on in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I used to believe I owned the Teen Titans... now I own a selection of drugs the psychiatrist prescribed. On the plus side they come in lots of pretty colours...**

* * *

Beast Boy was bored. Completely and utterly bored. So bored in fact that he was seriously contemplating picking up one of the many books Raven had lying around the Tower… all right so maybe he wasn't _that_ bored but still he was really bored. The main reason for this was his fault, not that he saw it that way.

Two hours ago the resident sorceress of Titans Tower had been quite peacefully reading a book on the sofa. She had been reading a fantasy novel called 'Joust' by Mercedes Lackey for roughly two hours now and had just gotten to the point were Vetch had started taming the dragon Coresan when a certain green shape shifter had decided to play a joke. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, the couch, half the kitchen, several windows and the TV, Raven failed to see the funny side of having a water balloon thrown at her.

After bandaging BBs wounds from being thrown out the window and into the ocean, Cyborg had volunteered to go into town to buy a new TV, microwave, kettle, five cupboards, fridge-freezer and order replacements for three windows in the living room. After taking one look at her soaking wet friend Starfire had decided to help Cyborg. Sometimes even a naive princess from another planet could take a hint… especially when the hint involved black flames radiating off a certain half-blooded demon.

So one hundred and twenty minutes after the 'incident' Beast Boy was stuck cleaning up broken glass in the living room while Robin trained and Raven caught some much needed meditation before going against her leaders orders and sending a certain changeling to a very inventive hell dimension. Possibly one with BBQs.

"Stupid Raven," muttered a rather irate Beast Boy. "Can't take a joke. What's her problem anyway?"

Just then an idea flashed through Beast Boys mind. An idea so insane that even Cyborg, his normal partner in crime, would have deemed BB an idiot and restrained him until he solemnly swore to never carry it out. Unfortunately for Jump City, Cyborg wasn't there. With a huge grin on his face the shape shifter chucked out the last of the shattered glass and crept down the corridor to the living quarters.

When the Tower had been designed, special care had been taken to make the sleeping quarters as impenetrable as possible. All superheroes are vaguely paranoid, that's why they have secret identities. This paranoia can only be increased by the fact that people are constantly trying to hurt them. Therefore if a superhero is going to feel safe anywhere then security is going to have to be far higher than in most places. In the Titans Tower, if the door is locked, there is no way into a bedroom without the code. At least no human way… alas the designers didn't plan on stopping amoebas…

Contrary to popular belief Beast Boy was not an idiot. In fact he was quite bright. Being home schooled by two award winning scientist tends to do that to you. However just because he could think things through doesn't mean he was ever going to, at least not while he was still a teenager. The proof of that could be seen very clearly by where the little shape shifter currently was. Still grinning inanely, the green changeling was in a room any sane person would fear to enter. A place that Slade himself, and most demons would never violate… Ravens room.

Beast Boy giggled slightly as he realised he'd made it inside, but stopped as he got the disconcerting feeling the shadows were absorbing the sound. Without realising it the trickster shivered slightly as he walked past two stone masks, their empty eye sockets screaming at him to turn back. He was just about to take their advice when he saw it. The perfect reward for daring to enter the creepiest place in the Tower. On a chest of drawers lay a book. A small, leather bound, untitled book.

"Dude! Ravens diary! Sweet!"

Beast Boy quickly flipped to the centre of the book.

"Huh?" Only to find it wasn't in English. "Qui'atar so'we'murtek verisal? Weird," just as the trickster was about to drop the book the words he'd just read started to glow.

"Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2

On the roof a far calmer Raven opened her amethyst eyes and hurriedly tried to phase down to her room as she felt a spell being cast.

Meanwhile a panicking changeling had just slammed the small book closed as the blue glow spread to the rest of the page, and then to the other pages. Soon the blinding cerulean light was illuminating the entire room… and an angry Raven.

Before Beast Boy had the chance to explain… or scream, the light exploded, throwing the two across the room.

Beast Boy was the first to recover. "Ughh, what happened?"

Slowly Raven stood up, her back turned to the shape shifter. "You cast a spell Beast Boy,"

"Huh?"

"A spell. Quite impressive really, I didn't think you had it in you. Well done,"

Beast Boy just stared at the sorceress. She should have been shouting at him by now, or at least glaring but instead she sounded almost happy?

"Umm Raven? Are you ok?"

The changeling flinched as Raven quietly laughed. "Oh I'm better than ok Beast Boy. Thanks to you," the sorceress turned to the green shape shifter and flicked her fingers slightly, sending a wave of black energy at him and knocking him out cold. The last thing Beast Boy saw before he passed out was a cruel smile twisting Ravens lips.

For the second time in as many minutes the normally impassive empath laughed as she watched her friend collapse.

She shook her head before starting to walk out of her room, and caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror hanging on her wall.

"Hmm, I could use a change…" she muttered as she looked at herself critically. The sorceress closed her eyes and briefly chanted her mantra before turning back to the mirror and eyeing her work. In the place of her customary leotard and cloak she now wore knee length boots with high heels, very tight fitting leather pants, and a silk, sleeveless, low cut, v-neck top with a high collar. All in black. The entire costume showed off every curve the teenager possessed, a look only increased by her now long violet hair that hung halfway down her back. Raven smiled slightly, it was perfect.

The sorceress phased out of the room and into the corridor. She paused as she sensed a presence behind her. It was an aura she recognised better than her own, but it'd been twisted, distorted from its normal influence.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her frame. One arm was held across Ravens waist, holding her close to a definitely masculine, toned chest, whilst a green glove clamped around the empaths mouth to stop her from crying out.

Robin leaned into the sorceress, his breath hot on the nape of her neck as he whispered into her ear

"Love the new look Rae,"

Instead of resisting him, like the young warrior expected, Raven very seductively leaned back into him. Whilst Robin was recovering from a very attractive and scantily clad sorceress, Raven agilely flipped her leader onto his back, silently thanking the Boy Wonder for forcing her to learn a few self-defence moves as she sat straddling his chest. The empath leaned forwards towards her friend, her elbows resting on his collarbones as she propped her head up, her lips mere inches from his.

"Now now, bird boy. Play nice,"

Robin grinned as he saw the look in the sorceresses amethyst eyes.

"You too huh?"

"Yep,"

"So what's going on?"

"First tell me what happened to you,"

Robin considered his friends proposal for a second before flipping their positions. Once more the warrior was dominant as he pinned Raven to the floor, she merely smirked. "Alright. I was working out in the training room when the room lit up with this weird blue glow. When I came to suddenly everything I've been working for, for the past seven years, didn't matter anymore. Now what's going on?" Repeated the Boy Wonder, gently increasing the pressure on the empaths arms as he repeated his question. The half demon purred slightly.

"Beast Boy broke into my room and accidentally cast a spell that essentially destroys peoples morals."

Robin frowned slightly. "So Beast Boy is…?"

"No, the spell protects the user from its effects. The only ones affected are us two," whispered the sorceress as Robins frown disappeared. Robin grinned again, his trademark charm once more in place.

"Sounds like fun,"

Raven laughed slightly. "Where do you want to go first O fearless leader?"

"I was thinking we just go have fun,"

"I could agree to that," murmured the sorceress as Robin closed the distance between the two birds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Ok this is slightly later than I promised Raven Webb, nevertheless here is the (perhaps not so) eagerly awaited update to 'Id'. I honestly can't believe it's been a year already. Anyway now that summer is here (and for those of us in Britain almost gone already) I plan to get all my stories updated and finished this summer.**

**CRITICISM WELCOME!**

**Disclaimer: Nah uh, don't own 'em,never have and never will. Please stop reminding me.**

* * *

As the day came to an end the door to Titans Tower was opened, a muffled curse echoed through 

"We're home!" Cyborg briefly glanced around his armful of still boxed, newly purchased, high-tech junk that he'd convinced himself that was absolutely essential for further life in Titans Tower. The fact that everything had been purchased on Robins credit card made the choice a lot easier. The mechanical teen frowned slightly as he saw the still trashed living room.

"Please Cyborg? Wasn't Beast Boy instructed to clear the destruction of the tower?" Asked a sweetly innocent voice as Starfire drifted through the Tower entrance, easily carrying more, and heavier, boxes than her friend.

Cyborg attempted to shrug as he tried to balance the new gizmos and walk down the stairs. "Yeah but you know BB, Star. He probably got bored and decided to do something stupid. Rob'll sort it out." Starfire followed her mechanical friend over to the ruins of the sofa and gently set down her burdens next to Cyborgs. The alien frowned slightly.

"Where are our friends? Why did they not answer your call?"

Cy smiled slightly at Starfires typical concern. The girl was just too sweet.

"Rae'll be calming down on the roof and Rob's probably training. I bet they didn't hear us. Now, how 'bout we set up the TV together, I could use your help."

As expected the innocent Starfires face lit up at the prospect of helping her friend, especially since she knew the rest of the team would appreciate the contraption. Together the two misfits gleefully started to hook up the 10ft TV, Starfires incessant chatter readily accepted by Cyborg as a counterpoint to the monotonous work of adapting both the new TV and the Towers systems to accept each other.

Only a few floors above the living room, a green shape shifter started the painful ascension to consciousness. BB groaned as the pain in his head let itself be known.

"Wha?"

The changeling muttered as he struggled to remember why he was lying on the floor… on a purple strip of carpet… in a dark room…

Beast Boy bolted upright as he realised where he was, an apology dying on his lips as he surveyed the empty sorceresses bedroom.

"Okaaay… that was weird," mumbled the green teenager as his memories replayed themselves. Why would Raven knock him unconscious? Normally she'd want him awake so she could threaten him within an inch of his life for coming into her room, and what was that book? "Weird," he repeated as the changeling dragged himself to his feet, wincing at the pain in his head. That was another thing, he knew Raven could be testy but inflicting this much pain didn't seem like her. He could barely think straight through the headache. Why would she do that? And she'd laughed… not pleasantly either… something was going on. His acute senses caught strains of conversations from downstairs. Instinctively the shape shifter started to limp over to the doorway, intent on finding the rest of his friends, maybe they could tell him why Raven was acting weird. Without stopping to think of her reaction, BB stooped to pick up the half-demons leather bound book. He was sure that blue glow had something to do with whatever was going on, maybe Cy could translate it.

Cyborg and Starfire had just finished with the TV when they both heard the whoosh of the door opening and turned to greet whichever one of their friends had come downstairs. Their smiles died on their lips as BB limped into view, a painfully serious expression on his face.

"Beast Boy!"

"What happened?"

Beast Boy winced at his friends loud cries as they ran over to him.

"Dudes it's ok, I'm fine. Have you seen Raven?"

"No… what happened?"

"I did something stupid…" his team mates stared in unabashed astonishment at the changelings declaration of guilt. "Something happened to Raven, she went psycho…"

"Rae did this to you?"

"But our friend would never hurt one of us,"

BB shook his head at his friends incomprehension. "I don't think she was herself. See I found this book in her room and when I read this page it started glowing and then Raven showed up and then it exploded and…"

"Whoa slow down,"

The changeling stopped for a second to recollect his thoughts and catch his breath. "The explosion did something to her, she started to laugh, really creepily and then she flicked her fingers and I was out cold. Next thing I knew I woke up, still in her room and hurting all over. Rae was gone,"

At the end of his friends confession Cyborg was practically throwing off a cold aura due to his temper. "What happened to the book?"

BB didn't look up at his best friends ice cold tone and dumbly hanging over the book, still open at the page he'd read.

Cyborg scanned the words for mere microseconds before he compared the language to everything in his memory database. The search took barely a second before he looked up and shook his head.

"I don't know what it says,"

Starfire gently picked the book out of her friends metallic hands.

"It is an ancient Azarathian dialect,"

"You can read it?"

"Yes, as a child I was expected to learn many languages. Azarathian featured prominently for its universal association with peace and diplomacy. This talks of a spell to affect the mind."

"What does it do?"

"It causes anyone in the immediate vicinity of the spell castor to give in to their desires,"

"That can't be too bad, I mean Rae isn't evil or anything…" Cyborg trailed off at Beast Boys vigorously shaking head.

"Guys remember when I went all Beast? After that me and Rae talked about some things… trust me, she knew what I was going through. The girl's got a serious dark side to her,"

"Yes, friend Raven has not had a pleasant life."

"She's got some demons alright, remember when we went into her mind Cy? That red dude was not cool."

"Ok, so this could be bad. What does the book say about reversal?"

"Restoring a persons control is far harder, the reversal spell must be cast in the same place the original spell was cast, by the same person and the victim must be in the same room. The ritual must also take place before the next rise of the sun."

"So we capture Rae and bring her back to the Tower? Shouldn't be too hard, we just need to find her."

"I'm afraid this may be harder than expected. Raven is far more powerful than she shows, she merely holds back because her powers are dangerous and may injure some one if she lost control. Without this restraint she will be a formidable enemy,"

"Dude, how do you know this?"

"Raven and I have often engaged in girl talk,"

The boys stared at the unassuming princess in shock. "Rae, our Rae, talks about her powers?"

"We often engage in the female human tradition of sharing secrets, especially if I assure Raven that the other choice for our girl-bonding time is to go shopping with me in the stores of pink,"

Cy and BB shared a glance. Before this moment they'd never thought their naive Starfire capable of such manipulation or Raven submitting to it. To say they were in shocked awe was putting it mildly.

Cyborg recovered first. "Right, lets find Rob and explain the situation…" the mechanised teen paused as a thought flashed through his brain. "Um… Star? How far does the spell reach?"

"Everyone within twenty dreynars would be affected."

"Would that be the entire Tower?"

"Most assuredly, as well as the rest of the island and halfway to the city,"

"BB was Robin in the Tower when you said the spell?"

Understanding showed on his team mates faces as the green shape shifter mumbled his terrified answer. "Yes…"

"So the two most dangerous members of the team have gone psychotic… this is not good."

* * *

The bartender of Pete's Bar had seen a lot of things in his life. One of the more common incidents in any bartenders life was underage kids trying to get a drink so he wasn't very surprised when two teenagers walked into his bar at nine o'clock Tuesday night. Just because he wasn't surprised doesn't mean he was inattentive though. A few years back a bunch of teenagers had tried to wreck his place, although they'd turned tail and ran as soon as Billy had explained that that sort of behaviour wasn't tolerated here. The shotgun behind the counter had helped explain things, in a place this far in the middle of nowhere it was a necessity. 

Billy didn't think he'd have a problem with these two though. It looked like some rich kid showing off to his girl. He might try to pick a fight but he wasn't worried, the kid was kinda on the skinny side, no real muscle to him. Just another teenager trying to look cool with spiked hair, black T-shirt, jeans and a pair of black sunglasses. The girl looked rather unimpressed, definitely a goth with her unbelievably pale skin and garish long purple hair but cut a great figure in her skintight black clothes. The bartender mentally scoffed, the girl was barely eighteen, far too young to get that dressed up. What were kids today thinking?

Still he had run this business for a long time and something about the pair screamed trouble to him. Billy quickly glanced around. There were five others in his bar, gruff moody truckers with more brawn then brains and loyal regulars to boot. If the kids tried anything they wouldn't be happy about their drinks being interrupted. The pair wouldn't stand a chance. Nonetheless Billy kept a close eye on the kids as the boy leaned in close to whisper in his girls ear, she tilted her head back to respond. What ever she said made the kid laugh and he leaned in for a deep kiss. Rich kid or not, mused Billy, the kid was quite the player. He couldn't have kissed half that good at that age.

Billy reached for his gun as the pair broke apart and walked over to the bar. He didn't know what it was but those two made him uneasy.

"A shot of whiskey and a Bloody-Mary," stated the boy as he sat down, pulling the girl onto his lap.

"ID,"

The pair shared a glance before the boy quickly shot out his arm, grabbed the barkeeper by the neck and slammed his head onto the counter. Billy didn't have enough time to realise what the kid was doing before lights started to flash in front of his eyes. While he was still dazed he felt the girls long nails trace his jaws.

"Our drinks. Now," she whispered, her voice cold and unrelenting.

An instant later the stunned bar roared to life as the five customers rose to their barkeepers defence.

From his still keeled over vantage point, Billy was the only one who caught the amused look the kids shared before they faced their attackers.

In a flurry of activity that looked almost like a dance, the two teenagers leapt to action. The barkeeper watched as men he'd known for years were thrown around like rag dolls by two mere kids that weighed a quarter of the massive truckers. The fragile looking girl quite literally picked one poor soul up by his throat, her sharp fingernails lightly cutting into his flesh before she threw him at the far wall. Billy winced as he heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking against the solid wooden wall. The barkeeper shook himself to action as the girl turned to watch her partner elegantly kick the feet out from under the last customer standing. Billy cringed as the boy calmly stepped on the mans arm, breaking the bones. Quickly the old bartender reached for the hidden shotgun and pointed it at the girl.

"Hold it right there! If either you two move I will shoot!" For the first time in his half a century of life, Billy knew exactly what terror meant as the pair turned to face him and smiled slightly. "I mean it!" shouted the barkeeper, holding his ground.

"I don't like guns," growled the boy, that insane half smile still on his face. Despite the fight, neither teenager looked tired. Not a hair was out of place, their breathing barely detectable and no sheen of sweat betrayed the pair.

In an instant the girl performed a beautiful back flip, landing behind the barkeeper. Billy spun to face the girl, barely realising his mistake before he felt the youths callused hands on his throat. The boy pulled the man backwards and over the counter. Billy looked back, stunned as the boy leant nonchalantly against the bar with a grin on his face. He dropped the loaded shotgun as the goth jumped on top of the bar, a ball of fire appearing in her hand. A smile crossed the girls face as Billy ran outside, and she dropped the flame and gracefully jumped down from the counter.

Looking back once more at the place that'd been his livelihood for longer than he cared to remember, Billy saw the lithe girl swaying to a music only she could hear as the fire consumed the bar. He watched as her guy grinned at her and embraced her before Billy started to run once more. Their crazed laughter haunted the old man as he fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyborg paced back and forth in the Towers TV room. For the first time in a while, the teenager was being forced to think, instead of just charging into a situation. Not that he really had a choice, Jump City was too big to search by themselves and they had no idea if their missing team members were even in the same state. This time they had to strategise, an ability Cyborg was more than happy to leave to Robin and Raven. He forced himself to calm down as his metallic footsteps began to shake the floor. He could do this, the first rule to fighting any enemy was to know them. They'd lived together for three years, they knew each others weaknesses, their strengths, finding them should be simple…

Cyborg groaned in disgust before glaring at the two on the couch.

"Think guys! Where would Rae and Rob go?"

The green shape shifter sighed, they'd been through this a zillion times already. The teenager shrugged before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm… the library?"

His team mates inane answer did what three hours hadn't, Cyborg ceased pacing and turned to face the couch.

"BB they've gone evil. I don't think they've gone to check out a book."

"But Rae likes to read…" muttered the changeling.

The response only increased Cyborgs anger.

"What else do they like to do? What does Robin like to do?"

Starfire and Beast Boy exchanged a glance before the naive alien hesitantly spoke up. "… train?"

"Ugh! They're our friends! How can we NOT know what they would do?"

"Robin and Raven are… difficult. Our friends rarely indulge in pleasantries," consoled the green eyed girl, her hands neatly folded in front of her as she tried to placate her friend.

"Hey that's it!" exclaimed an excited young changeling. "Maybe they've gone to a chocolate factory!" A silence followed Beast Boys suggestion. "… just an idea…"

The computers beeping cut Cyborg off before he could respond to that statement. Still glaring at Beast Boy the default leader of the Titans quickly accessed the mainframe. A few hours ago the teenage human had entered a search of every police report the computer could access. With a heavy heart he had entered his friends appearance into the perpetrators description.

"Guys, the computer's come up with something. A bar was burnt to the ground outside of town by two teenagers ten minutes ago, male and female. The girl had purple hair."

"That's them!" cried Beast Boy.

"Looks like it. I'm transmitting the co-ordinates to the T-car now. We can get there in five," grimly stated Cyborg as the trio headed to the garage.

* * *

In the middle of a dark warehouse stood a figure. In the gloom details were hard to make out but an observer with very good eyesight might have seen the person leaning over what appeared to be a very high table.

Of course, half demons have exceptional eyesight…

"Sl_aaaaa_de… Sl_aaaaa_de…"

The aforementioned villain immediately fell into a subtle battle stance, easy to fight from but to relaxed to seem worried. The poor light glinted oddly against his mask as the evil mastermind quickly scanned the room. He had the uncomfortable sensation that he knew that voice but the echoing warehouse distorted the singsong too much.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" asked a malicious voice from the shadows. Behind his mask Slade smirked.

"Robin, what a pleasant surprise."

"No matter how far you run Slade, no matter how hard you try to hide, it doesn't matter. I'll always find you because that's what I do." The masked villain watched impassively as the teenager stepped out of the shadows and grinned at him. There was something wrong with this scene. Even for a Teen Titan this was over-the-top… and Robin was wearing black. Odd. "I catch the bad guys," finished the hero, his words slightly hissed towards the end. Slade cocked his head slightly.

"How melodramatic."

"You didn't have to hear him practicing the entire way over here," answered a feminine drawl. Slade showed no surprise at the Sorceress sudden appearance reclined on the table behind him. He barely acknowledged her existence as the oddly dark dressed Boy Wonder smirked at him. Unlike Robin, the Sorceress was unlikely to indulge in any banter directly before an attack. Still her tone of voice was uncharacteristic as well. If the villain had not known it was the obsessively self-controlled Raven talking, he would have classed the voice as sensual.

"Our dear Boy Wonder has read far too many comic books in his life," continued the amused Raven as her companion abruptly attacked. Slade dodged the staff blow with practiced ease but distinct alarm. The force behind that blow would have easily crushed bone, possibly even through his body armour. Aside from the time as his apprentice, Robin had never attacked with such viciousness. Something was very wrong with this pair.

With only the minimum amount of movement the villain carefully extended his weapon and subtly extended an invitation to attack. The teenager charged.

From her vantage point, Raven watched the battle with a smirk. The two warriors were almost dancing, so closely choreographed their movements seemed to be. Even her eyes could barely pick up the traces of movement that allowed Robin to dodge Slades kick and launch a blow of his own that was just as neatly sidestepped by the villain. The half demoness hummed slightly, she did love watching these two fight. It always stirred up certain hereditary features in her blood. Ravens amethyst eyes widened slightly in enjoyment as the fist true blow of the fight connected. Slades metal staff swung down in a counterattack that Robin misjudged by a mere fraction, allowing the weapon to land solidly on its target. She watched in eager anticipation as her friend fell.

The villain silently cursed as Robin merely turned the fall into a roll and fell back into a battle stance with a grin. His blow had directly struck a nerve cluster that should have sent any human into unconsciousness. If the teenager had been able to ignore his own limitations it meant only one thing, the boy was already fighting unimpaired by any emotion or guilt. He had shown promise of such ability years ago but had been unable to call it forth as yet. Which meant something had happened to make such a skill necessary. Slade knew he never should have gone on that business trip to Japan. He always missed the most interesting things that way.

The fighters stood still for a moment, both re-evaluating their opponent. Raven was the one to break their stalemate.

"Robin stop teasing," murmured a bored Sorceress

"But Rae," drawled the former hero in a mockery of innocence. "It's so much fun," grinned the teenager as he straightened up and withdrew his bo-staff. Slade elegantly followed suit.

"Hmmm… very well then, but no killing him," the sorceress smirked as her shadows enveloped her, rematerialising mere inches from in front of Slade. With the same instincts that had dominated most of the villains adult life, Slade instantly grabbed Ravens elegant grey hand before her finger could touch his chest. Her smirk merely grew larger. "We need you alive."

Slade tilted his head in question at the demoness' purr before Robins drawl interrupted his assessment.

"Or better yet, your toys," admitted the amused youth.

The moment Slades attention turned to the longer Boy Wonder, Raven slipped from his grasp like a wisp of smoke, reappearing a second later by Robins side. The former assassin resisted the urge to shake his head. His first idea that these two were somehow impostors had been rejected during the fight. He knew Robins fighting style and had spent enough time theorising how it would evolve over time and stress to recognise the form. There was little to no chance that someone had managed to copy such a thing. The second theory that they were being controlled had also been put to rest, both of the pairs movements were far too fluid for such a thing. Besides he almost recognised their actions, it was something he had seen mere glimpses of during Robins brief apprenticeship and Ravens rare outbursts.

"Really?" murmured a sarcastic Slade. "And why would I want to share?"

"We have a proposal for you," stated an almost scarily chipper Raven. The villain repressed a shiver at her tone of voice, he had never been more certain of the girls parentage than in that very moment.

"Do go on," invited Slade in an almost courteous tone of voice.

Robin grinned, absently draping an arm around the unresisting Sorceress' waist.

"Information," answered the youth.

"What knowledge do you possibly think I could want?" For villains their negotiating techniques were rather flawed absently noted the former assassin as his mind pondered the situation. Slade was certain that whatever had caused the teenagers transformation had not been planned. Infact the more he thought of it the more convinced he became that one of the Titans had been experimenting with something they would have been better leaving be. With Ravens talent for empathy the criminal would not have been surprised to find out this transformation was something to do with her. Certainly he would have heard rumours of such a thing if it had been organised.

"Now that was the question we've been asking ourselves all night," admitted the pale Sorceress with an almost concerned smile that Slade didn't believe for a moment.

"In between certain other activities of course," interrupted Robin with a roguish smile. "You see, we need to destroy part of the Tower and to do that we need someone to cause a big enough distraction that the remaining Titans will not come running."

"I'll need at least ten minutes," absently murmured Raven as she walked away from her team mate and back to her perch on the table.

"As enjoyable as I'm sure that would be, I don't do anything without reason. Why precisely would I want to do such a thing?" asked the villain again, allowing the smallest suggestion of impatience to enter his tone.

The two former heros shared an amused glance before answering.


End file.
